Milkshake moments
by Hotaru pokemon ranch
Summary: Our second story, sowwy its late again. Well anyway this story is longer and better than our last one and we're introducing our first pokepairings! X3 check it out and look out for new stories.


**Milkshake moments**

Italics= _Narrative text_

Bold= **Pokemon speech **

_Here we are once again at the Hotaru pokemon ranch of Johto. With the new year and snow out of the way the ranch is as busy as ever and is planning a new water show, but with new faces in the ranch new friendships and relationships are beginning to develop amongst some of the pokemon._

After a long but rather productive morning of work Tommy-san and Alphonse are heading back to the main ranch house. Who are today joined by Tommy-sans glaceon artic. "Nice job this morning guys, when bunny gets back we discuss the plans for the new water show." The two pokemon nod to each other and head into the house and into the living room where bunny is drying her hair. "Hey bunny we weren't't expecting you back yet, ummm…why is your hair wet?" She points to one of the newest members of the ranch, Toms buizel Percy. "Tommy-san you need to find a way of helping Percy's sneezing problem." Percy hangs his head in shame and creates big eyes to Tommy-san. "Awwww, well I am working on a new medicated poffin." He walks over and hugs Percy. Percy does a 3 smile and sits on the sofa with Alphonse and Pips. Bunny continues to dry her hair and sits next to her shiny ninetails, Lolita who starts to help dry her hair. Tommy-san joins the others on the sofa while artic sits by Bunny and Lolita. "Anyway, I think we should start planning our new water show." Tom says as he just about prevents Pips from falling off the sofa. "Yeah sure, but who will be our main cast?" Pips raises his wing and jumps up and down. "Sorry Pips, you'll be in it, but we were planning on something different for lead parts." Bunny walks over with now dry hair and pats his head. Bunny makes her thinking face. "Well how about that new shiny maril you just got, merry." Tommy-san nods thoughtfully "That should be good she's very coordinated with her moves, but what about the other lead part, we wanted it to be a love story after all." Bunny again puts on her extremely rare thinking face. "We should let her practice and then have auditions and let her decide. But if you get that sorted I'll get started on training my espeon Hina for the next contest." Tommy-san and Alphonse both nod. "Good I'll go and do that now then."

_While they continue to discuss the plans for the show, Lolita and Artic appear to be having a discussion of their own. _

"**So Lolita you're good friends with Hina right?" **Lolita nods **"Yes why?" "Well Tommy-sans jolteon Bolt is my bro and he's kind of shy, so I thought it be nice for him to make some friends, and Hina is perfect as he really wants to try out contests." **The shiny glaceon looks hopeful. **"Yeah I think she would like that, she'll be going to practice with Bunny soon, bring him over to the training field." "Sure thing." **

_Wonder how this will go…back to our trainers discussion._

Bunny glances at Lolita with white eyes and Lolita sweat drops. "I heard my name mentioned, I might not grab much of the conversation but I got bits. I think I know what's going on." She grins. "What's going on?" Tommy-san and Alphonse look to her expectantly. "Hehe you'll find out soon enough." The look slightly scared. Bunny, Lolita and Artic giggle. Well anyway I'm gonna go and do some training with Hina and my machoke Bronty. So you should go and find Merry and ask about the contest. You can take percy with you, it will be good for him." She smiles to him and he grins back. "Okey dokey, come on guys." Tommy-san heads to the water area with Alphonse and Percy. "I'll go get Hina and Bronty, and you two can get you know who if your that keen." Artic and Hina both nod and quickly run outside. "Bunny glances at Pips, well this should be an interesting day."

**Authors note**

Hey guys Bunny here again, and I'm late again *Hangs head in shame*. But the good news is while I finish this story Tommy-san is doing the valentines special so you guys will have two stories very soon! Anyway so this story is more complicated than the first one, I made this chapter so short as its basically just introducing the plot and characters. I'll get straight to work on the next chapter, but its hard to fit it in with my college work *anime tears*. We also have our good friend Elinor working on a short project, so we shall invade deviant very soon mwhaha. Well see you soon. xxx


End file.
